


【铁虫】《烟与糖》

by LiuZi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: 〝不许抽烟。〞〝吻我一下。〞





	【铁虫】《烟与糖》

**Author's Note:**

> 校园AU
> 
> 同龄普通人，17岁铁×17岁虫
> 
> 双向一见钟情
> 
> 微盾冬、绿寡

-

Peter Parker作为一个转校生，十分格格不入。不只是对于不熟悉的一切，还有他个人的因素，比如他十分奇特的审美观。或许也包含了他热爱学习，对于恋爱毫无兴趣，拒绝了许多对他那么可爱的男孩子有意的女孩们。

他的邻座是一个名叫Tony Stark的天才学霸，然而他从转学过来以后，都没有见过传说中的这个人，只因为他常常请假、翘课。所以Peter和就坐在他后面位子、唯一不嫌弃他的Ned好了起来，甚至逐渐忘记了他邻座原来应该还有一个人。

时间推移，他突然注意到常常会听到关于Tony Stark的事情，比如参加了什么比赛或者派对，他往往都是所有学生以及老师的话题焦点。只是Peter实在不感兴趣，没有在意多少，专注于和Ned讨论乐高。

而隔壁班的Flash因为他的位子在Tony Stark的旁边，所以看他不顺眼很久了，加上他看起来也很好欺负，索性用各种方式嘲讽他，甚至故意捉弄他。

〝Hey，dude，你不生气吗？〞Ned在看到Peter再一次被嘲笑那一天的衣着搭配时，忍不住问出口。

〝不啊，〞Peter眨了眨躲在黑框眼镜后的天真无辜的大眼睛说，〝我为什么要生气？〞

同时，他们被邀请到学姐Liz的家里，参加派对。〝Tony Stark也会来，你们来吗？〞

〝当然，〞虽然专注于学习，但是也挺喜欢Liz的Peter回答，〝我们当然会去。〞

那天晚上的Ned戴着一顶特别的帽子。

〝我记得Liz的家在郊区。〞

〝Hey，guys。帽子不错，Ned。〞Liz注意到了进来的两人，出声向他们打招呼。〝很高兴看到你们来这。这里有披萨和饮料，随便拿吧。〞

〝这派对真不错。〞

〝谢谢。〞

静默了一下，Peter突然想起来自己带来的一朵玫瑰胸花，〝Oh，我……〞

然而，一阵吵杂的声音打断了他。

〝要是他们打碎了什么东西，我爸妈会打死我的，所以我……〞Liz头痛地说，愧疚地看向两人。

〝Yeah。〞Peter其实有些松了一口气。

〝Dude，你再发什么呆？〞Ned看着Peter一直望着Liz离开的方向，忍不住伸手在他的眼前晃了晃。

〝没什么。〞Peter收回了视线，〝对了，你看过Tony Stark吗？我很好奇他长什么样子。〞

〝Well，很迷人吧，我们学校的男孩们都羡慕他，女孩们都暗恋他。〞Ned说。

〝Liz和我就没有暗恋他。〞一个有些骄傲的女声打断了他，

〝MJ？〞Peter和Ned惊呼了一声。

〝真不敢相信你们两居然来参加派对了。〞MJ说。

〝但……你不是也来了？〞Ned有些疑惑地说。

MJ歪着头想了想，将自己的卷发拨到耳后，最后耸了耸肩，〝是吗？〞

Peter被越来越大声的人群吸引，忍不住转过了头，看向了不远处的一群人，人群的中央是一个十分耀眼的人，而那个人拥有的棕色头发与焦糖色双眼让他再也移不开目光。

〝他是谁？〞Peter转回头，问着另外两个有一搭没一搭聊着天的人。

MJ的双眼微微睁大了，不可置信地说：〝你不知道？他就是你邻座的那一位Tony，Tony Stark。〞

Peter没由来地感觉到自己的心跳加速，而那个人似乎是感觉到他的视线了，转过头与他对视了片刻，嘴角勾了勾。

而作为DJ的Flash就在这时注意到了Peter，拿起麦克风就说：〝嘿，Penis Parker！〞而人群跟着起哄，〝Penis！〞〝Parker！〞〝 Penis！〞〝 Parker！〞

Peter第一次想把自己埋起来，白皙的脸颊浮上羞耻的红晕。

〝Dude，冷静。〞Ned拉住了一副看起来就要上去揍Flash的Peter，讶异他的力量竟然比看起来的还要大。

〝我很冷静，我只是——〞Peter有点语无伦次，最后只是用双手捂住了脸颊，〝我去外面吹吹风冷静一下。〞

〝Ok。〞Ned看着他几乎是逃跑地走了出去，有些疑惑。

〝他喜欢的人肯定也在这个派对上。〞MJ给了他一个结论。

-

〝Tony？〞红发姑娘伸手在正在望着门口发呆的少年眼前晃了晃。

〝Nat，〞Tony没有收回视线，对着一旁正喝着果汁的红发姑娘说，〝我要去找一下人，这里交给你了。〞

〝哪一个小女孩又要被你摧残了？〞Natasha Romanoff翻了一个白眼。

〝Well，一个可爱的小孩而已，〝Tony不在乎地耸了耸肩说。〝我只是去交个朋友，没做什么。〞

〝那你怎么不把你的风流事交给Wanda或是Steve他们处理？〞Natasha不满地一口喝干了深红色的果汁。

〝也许是因为我信任你？〞Tony笑着说，〝也可能是因为只有你还是单身。〞

Natasha朝他的肩膀上打了一拳，〝还不是因为你？要不是我替你挡掉那些你风流过的女孩子，我会到现在也没有对象吗？〞

〝反正你都找不到对象了，就再帮我一次吧。〞Tony讨好似地给她的玻璃杯斟满了一杯果汁。〝噢，如果你真的想找个对象，我想我可以推荐一个给你？〞

〝不用了，我已经有意中人了。〞Natasha哭笑不得，与他的杯子相撞，发出清脆的声音。

〝希望你不是看中我了。〞

Tony后来是在Liz家的门口看到坐在阶梯上抱着双膝的男孩。

〝Hey，little one，你在这里做什么？〞Tony的声音带着一种关心却挑逗的感觉，年轻的脸庞英俊得让人移不开目光。

Peter似乎抖了一下，抬起头看向了他，红润的脸颊和似乎带着水雾的双眼明显表示出他刚才被欺负了。〝Nothing。〞

〝你喝酒吗？〞Tony问，顺势在他的旁边坐了下来，将手里的高脚杯放在两人中间，又从口袋拿出一盒烟。〝或是抽烟？〞

〝不，我还没成年。而抽烟对肺不太好。〞Peter回答了他，鼻子微微皱起。

Tony撇下了嘴，〝噢，听起来你就像一个好学生。〞

〝那样不好吗？我以为你也是好学生？〞Peter揉了揉发红的眼睛，却让眼眶更红了，像一只小兔子。

〝你对我的误解可大了，〞Tony伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，〝你不知道大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark？〞

Peter将被长袖子半遮住的双手放在膝上，〝我知道你，但是不太清楚。因为老师们常常提起你，我以为你也很好？〞

〝Well，我只有成绩让他们满意吧。〞Tony说着，大笑了几声，〝little one，我可是一个很坏很可怕的人。〞

Peter摇了摇头，双眼似乎在闪闪发亮，〝不，你看起来很好。你对我也很好，不像其他人一样。〞

Tony自诩是一个善言论的人，然而此刻对着那双过于干净的双眼，他突然说不出话了。〝咳……Are you serious？〞

Peter点了点头，表情认真地就像是眼前的男孩是他的偶像一样，〝当然了。噢，其实我知道Stark Industries，我很喜欢你们家的高科技。啊，这么说，你好像很少出现在那些杂志上？学校里好像也很少有关于这些事的传闻？我知道那些研究里有些是你做的，我曾经比对过一些你父亲的字迹，还有他曾经在媒体公布你给他的卡片或是信。为什么那些研究不是以你的名义公布呢？啊，这么问好像不太礼貌，是因为你的父亲想保护你？〞

看来他确实是自己的偶像，或者说自己父亲的偶像。Tony听着他几乎没有间断的话语，忍不住在心里惊叹他的语速。很快调整好了自己的表情，他斜倚在阶梯上，将停驻在指间许久的烟点燃，〝如果你有兴趣，有空可以来找我探讨？〞

如果是其他知道Tony是谁的人听到，就会知道他其实是在调戏这个单纯的小男孩。

然而单纯的小男孩并不清楚他是谁，听到他说的话时，双眼似乎都在发亮了。〝真的吗？可以吗？噢，这真是我的荣幸！〞

Tony差点就被烟呛到。他缓缓吐出了那一口烟，突然注意到了男孩毫不遮掩的厌恶表情。

不知道为什么，他有些心虚愧疚，从来都没有出现过的满满的罪恶感突然都涌了上来，他将只吸了一口的名贵的烟掐灭，伸手揉了揉男孩的脑袋。

男孩棕色的头发和想象中的一样柔软，悄悄浮起一抹红晕的耳朵尖显示了他在害羞，看起来十分可口。Tony摇了摇头，把这个诡异的想法从脑袋里驱逐出去，〝Hey，little one，你叫什么名字？〞

〝我叫Peter，〞他小声地说，〝Peter Parker。〞

Tony似乎听过这个名字，但是想了半天却都想不太起来。

〝以后放学时在校门口等我，我带你去我的实验室？〞他边问着，却没有停下手中揉乱男孩头发的动作。〝就从明天开始吧。〞

〝好的，Mr.Stark。〞Peter微微抬起头，双眼无辜地看着他。

〝就叫我Tony吧，Mr.Stark比较适合用在我爸身上。〞Tony说。

〝好的，Tony。〞男孩说，露出了如同夏日阳光一般温暖人心的可爱笑容。

而Tony为了掩饰，仰头将高脚杯里的深红色酒液饮尽。直到最后，他仍然不知道到底是男孩的笑容还是酒精的关系，他只觉得自己的脑袋有点晕眩。

-

〝我要戒烟。〞

那一天晚上，提早离开派对的Tony在自己住的别墅里的私人实验室里，一边着手准备他估计明天会用到的东西，一边说。

毫不意外地收到了来自Natasha的白眼以及其他人的震惊。

〝Tony，你……？〞Bruce Banner，Tony实验室的好伙伴，眼镜因为他刚才急速转过头来的动作而歪了一边，瞠目结舌迟迟没有说下去。

Natasha手里拿着一个小小的随身镜子，鲜艳的口红完美地涂抹好而没有一点违和，显然她一点也不意外，〝Clint？〞

Clinton Barton悻悻然地从口袋拿出皮夹，抽出了一百美金给她，〝没想到我们亲爱的花花公子Tony Stark也要定下来了？〞

〝Hey，我可没有说什么，我只不过是约了一个朋友来玩。〞Tony说，朝他翻了一个白眼。

〝别想了，这一百美金是我的了。〞Natasha在Clint想收回手之前，迅速抽出了那张纸钞。

〝Hey！〞Clint不满地出声。

Steve没有说话，专心地抱着正在边和Sam Wilson连线打游戏的Bucky喂李子。

〝这是好事，Tony，但是怎么这么突然？〞Rhodey拍了拍他的肩膀。

Tony耸了耸肩，想起了男孩发亮的双眼，嘴角忍不住勾起。〝Well，我似乎捡到了一只可爱的小狗，而且我很喜欢……他。〞

Bruce呆滞了几分钟之后终于反应过来，〝所以你戒烟是因为那只小狗讨厌烟味吗？确实，宠物如果吸入烟会比人类吸入的危害更大。很高兴你愿意改变，Tony。〞

Natasha突然大笑出声了，在Bruce疑惑的目光下，除了Steve和Bucky也有点茫然，大家都忍不住跟着笑了。

-

Peter在推拒掉Ned的邀请后，兴奋地跑出了教室。

Ned来不及多问就已经看不到他的身影了，只能自己回家组装他最近买到的乐高了。

〝Tony！〞Peter一边招手一边朝在校门口等待的人喊着，〝对不起，等很久了吗？〞

Tony终于将视线从手机上一堆催促他快点把人带过去的简讯移开，然后露出了一个宠溺的微笑，〝怎么会呢？My boy。我们快点走吧，我的朋友们想看看你。〞

当Peter看到他替自己拉开名贵跑车的副驾驶座车门时，有些犹疑地看向了他。

〝放心吧，聪明如我Tony Stark有什么是办不到的？〞Tony说。〝而且一年前我就拿到驾照了。〞

Peter这才放心地上了车。

然而，惊人的车速驶在几乎没有路人的道路上，果然还是有那么一点……不，是非常，非常吓人！

终于到达目的地下车时，他觉得自己的脚已经软了，甚至不争气地踉跄了一下，跌入来帮他开车门解安全带的人怀里。

〝还好吗？〞Tony关切地问。〝我背着你走吧？〞

Peter抬头看向了他，马上就慌了，〝没事的，一下子就好了，没什么的，不用麻烦你……〞

Tony听着滔滔不绝地说着拒绝自己的话的男孩，有些不满地撇了撇嘴，然后突然不怀好意地一笑，打断了他：〝好吧。〞

男孩果然没有再说下去了，但是明显很失落的样子，抬起头望着自己的纯真大眼睛里充满着不明白——他不明白自己这打从心底升起来的失落感是哪里来的。

接着，心跳似乎少了一拍的Tony突然弯下了腰，一手绕过男孩的肩膀，一手绕过他的膝窝，猛地将他横抱起来。

〝T-Tony？！〞Peter下意识地抱住了他的脖子，惊叫出声。

Tony似乎对他的动作感到很满意，微微低下了头，嘴唇有意无意地擦过他的额头，〝怎么了吗，Peter？〞

Peter忍不住咬住了嘴唇，脸颊与耳朵红得就像阳光下灿烂绽开的玫瑰。

Tony晃了晃脑袋，忽然又想到了一个点子。〝Hey，Peter。〞

Peter立刻就抬起了头看向了他焦糖色的眼睛，〝怎么……！〞

Tony发现他的体重很轻，于是就不着痕迹地挪了挪自己的手，空出来的那一只手从口袋里拿出了一颗昨夜在派对顺手拿的糖果，塞入了他的嘴里。

雏菊花香味的糖果很甜，就像Tony身上的味道。Peter的舌尖卷着糖果边想着，边含糊地说：〝唔，谢谢。〞

〝以后别咬着你的唇了。〞Tony说，终于在重新抱好他以后，把盯着他红肿湿润嘴唇的视线挪开，往别墅里走去。

在踏入吵闹的房间之前，意识到自己还被抱着的Peter一个翻身离开了他舍不得的温暖，站好了以后也没敢抬头看Tony。

门被Tony打开了，而里面的所有人都抬头看向了他们两人。

〝Tony，你终于回来了。人呢？〞Clint伸长了脖子往他的身后看。

〝Peter？〞Tony轻声唤出声，揉了揉躲在他身后棕色柔软的脑袋。

Natasha挑了挑眉，〝Peter Parker？几个月前转学过来的？〞

〝Oh，等等，是失去父母的那个小天才Peter？〞Clint惊呼出声，接着就被红发姑娘用手肘狠狠地撞了一下。〝Uh，Sorry。〞

〝Nothing，已经过去很久了。〞Peter笑着摆了摆手。

Bruce显然对于他〝小天才〞的称乎很感兴趣，招了招手示意他过去。

而Tony似乎愣住了。

Natasha拍了拍Clint的肩膀，拿走了他不情愿地递出来的五十美金。顺手拿过了桌上的一盒烟，她朝Tony走去。〝Hey，girl，are you okay？〞

〝Damn it，我竟然都不知道这件事。〞Tony烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发。

〝Hey，这件事也就几个月前的事而已。〞Natasha耸耸肩说，〝他因为父母的关系转学过来，现在应该是一个人吧。〞

〝Thanks，Nat。〞Tony说，〝不过你告诉我这些做什么？〞

Natasha勾住了他的肩膀，灿烂一笑，〝你要追他，请主动一点好吗？他不像你之前那些风流过的对象，他不可能主动来找你。〞

Tony皱起了眉头。

〝一看就知道了，他看你的眼神、你看他的眼神。当然，他是一个乖乖牌好学生，这就是为什么他不会主动了——你知道他拒绝了多少女孩子吗？〞Natasha说，〝如果你不主动一点，我想我可能会直接把他吃了。〞

Tony听完，想起了她说过她有意中人的事，该不会就是Peter吧？他的心猛地一沉，立刻就往不远处讨论的两位天才走去。

〝Peter，我想和你谈谈，〞Tony气势汹汹地走来。

〝怎么了，Tony？〞Bruce问。〝你看起来很生气？〞

〝没什么。〞Tony注意到了男孩有些吓到了，不自觉地放软了态度，〝Peter，我有件事想和你说，你可以……嗯，和我去比较安静的地方吗？〞

〝Sure，Tony。〞Peter突然发现了，就算他上一秒看起来很糟糕，自己似乎也无法拒绝他逃避他。只是他依旧不明白为什么，是因为中了什么魔法吗？听起来可有点荒唐。

夕阳的余晖洒落在巨大的透明落地窗里，走在之前的Tony，深咖啡色头发被照得闪闪发亮，Peter不自觉地看得着迷了。

〝Peter，我要说的事情可能有点荒唐，〞Tony没有转过身看他，天知道他保持着自己的形象又要说这种话多困难？〝你知道的，我们昨天第一次见面，我几乎对你不了解，但是……〞

Peter不自觉地屏住了呼吸，悄悄往前面的人靠近了一点。

〝我想我可能喜欢上你了，Peter，〞Tony说，〝我喜欢你，一辈子只想对你好——当然，这是我第一次给别人承诺，不像那些露水情缘……〞

他转过身，注意到了仰起头看着他的男孩，有些茫然地说：〝我不知道，Tony，我没有喜欢过别人。但是我只想靠近你，希望你亲吻我，甚至刚才那位学姐靠近你的时候，我……那样就是喜欢吗？〞

Tony捧起了他的脸，注视着他，〝当然是了，My boy，但是你不只希望我这么做，对吧？〞

夕阳将两人的脸都染得通红，格外的浪漫，似乎全世界就只剩下他们一样的安静。

Peter看着迟迟没有下一步动作的人，脚尖踮着都累了，于是鼓起勇气用双手环住了他的脖子，狠狠地亲了上去。

其实这实在说不上是亲，Tony的唇被他的牙齿撞到，留下了一个小小的伤口，但他却一点也不感觉痛，反而笑了起来，双手往下滑去，搂着他的男孩细瘦的腰。

〝你、你别笑我，我真的、真的不会……不知道……〞Peter低下了头，有点难过地说，〝对不起……〞

〝Hey，我没有笑你，〞Tony让他的头靠着自己的胸口，〝听到了吗？我很高兴，我的心跳。〞

Peter收紧了手臂，声音有些沉闷：〝我、我也喜欢你，Tony。〞

〝不行，这不算。〞他的头顶传来了Tony的声音。

Peter抬起了头，直到夕阳完全落下，微弱的光照出了两人脸颊上的红晕，〝什么？〞

Tony将额头与他相抵，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，〝My boy，你应该看着我，完整地说出来。〞

〝唔，好吧？〞Peter说，认真地望着他，〝我喜欢……唔……〞

Tony实在受不了他的男孩望着自己的眼眸，忍不住对着那张还在对他告白的嘴亲了上去。只是他只有唇瓣相贴，没有更深入了，又很快地离开了他的唇，笑着说：〝继续吧，再来一次。〞

〝嗯……我喜……嗯……〞Peter每一次被亲吻时都忘记了呼吸，只感受到另一个人的鼻息，不过两次下来，已经变得晕乎乎的了。

〝继续，嗯？〞Tony说，抬手轻轻拭去了男孩眼角的泪水。

Peter放弃似地低下头，将脑袋重新缩回了他的怀里，闷闷地说：〝是你不让我说完的，而且你也没看着我……〞

〝Peter。〞Tony摸了摸他的头，眼底的爱意满溢出来。

〝嗯？〞Peter微微抬头，露出一双布满水雾的眼睛，可怜地看着他。

〝我爱你。〞Tony说，最后也低头在他的头顶轻轻地亲了一下。

〝我也爱你。〞

-

当两人回到实验室时，Natasha正坐在Bruce旁边，笑得暧昧好看。

而Bruce埋头在一堆书籍里，耳朵也红透了。

Tony顿时明白了什么。

〝Well，你的激将法很成功，Nat。〞他说。

〝当然了。〞Natasha将红发拨到耳后，〝我也被自己激励了。〞

-

据说因为工作的关系，Flash一家人都搬走了，搬到奥勒冈州，美国的另一边。

同时，Tony Stark有一个稳定交往的对象了。为了保护他的对象，他并没有公布是谁，只说那个人很可爱。

-

〝所以？〞

〝什么所以？〞

〝你们才见面两次就确认了关系？〞放学后的教室十分空旷，身为值日生的Ned在听完了同为值日生的Peter简单地叙述之后，忍不住惊叹。

〝是啊。有什么问题吗？〞边清洗着满是粉笔灰的手臂，Peter疑惑地反问。

Ned已经不知道可以说什么了。〝我第一次知道原来花花公子Tony Stark也喜欢男生，并且他的对象竟然是我最好的兄弟。难怪这几个月都没有关于他的绯闻出现了。〞

〝Well，我也是第一次知道我喜欢男生。〞Peter耸耸肩。

〝My boy，你说错了。〞忽然，在Ned的惊呼声中，Peter被一双熟悉的手臂环住，往后落入了一个温暖的怀抱。〝我不是喜欢男生，你也不是喜欢男生。而是我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。〞

〝Tony，你怎么来啦？〞Peter回过头，潮湿的双手尽力不去沾湿他昂贵的衬衫。

Tony宣示主权般地在他的头顶蹭了蹭，〝我来找我可爱的little one。〞

Ned很识时务地离开了教室。

〝Tony，你又抽烟了？〞Peter皱了皱鼻子，闻到了小雏菊花香味后，若有若无的烟味，〝你明明和我说要戒烟的。〞

〝没办法，你不在嘛。〞Tony委曲地说。

〝如果你来上学就可以见到我了。〞Peter说，指尖指向靠近窗户的最后一排位子，〝我就在你的邻座而已。〞

〝真的吗？〞Tony抱着他的手臂收紧了一点，有点欣喜地说，〝那我明天开始上课？〞

〝我等你。〞Peter说，转过头给靠在他肩膀上的男孩一个简单的亲吻，〝以后不许抽烟。〞

〝那我不抽烟，你吻我一下？〞Tony说，〝要深入一点的那种。〞

—END—


End file.
